


I need to feel you.

by DrJulesWrites



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, choose your own name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJulesWrites/pseuds/DrJulesWrites
Summary: Asra and the Apprentice are invited to a dinner party at the Palace. They are seated at the opposite ends of the table and Asra decides that it's not going to stop him from showing his lover some affection.Edit: I've changed the title, because I feel like the previous one could be taken the wrong way. ^^'





	I need to feel you.

It didn't matter that it was already a year since I first set my foot on the Palace grounds. Entering the magnificent building was as breathtaking as ever. Asra and I walked hand in hand, as one of the guards lead us to the dining room, where most of the guests were already seated. Nadia came to welcome us with a bright smile on her face.

"Ah, Asra my dear, it's so pleasant to see you, both of you."

She kissed me on both of my cheeks before turning to him with the same greeting.

"I hope you don't mind, but I placed you next to me at the dinner table. I need your opinion about the upcoming Masquerade. And you, my darling" -  
She pointed at me with an almost pleading smile - "My dear sister Natiqua asked if you could take place by her side. She loves to hear stories about our... adventures with Lucio. And to be frank, I've grown tired of talking about anything even remotely related to that buffoon. Could you entertain her with your unique perspective on the matter?"

"Of course Nadia, I will be at your service."

We arrived at the table, and to my disappointment, it turned out that Natiqa and my seats were at the opposite end from where Nadia and Asra were sitting. At the second thought, it shouldn't have surprised me. Nadia's relations with her sisters were always a little tense.

  
\--- 

The dinner was delicious, Nadia served us her favorite - spiced swordfish. It was perfectly cooked and the flavors melting on my tongue were delightful. The company wasn't bad either. I grew quite fond of Natiqa and her playful demeanor.

I was speaking about the first time I went to Lucio's wing when suddenly, I felt a hand grazing my back. I turned around, thinking that maybe the guest on my other side wanted to join our conversation, but he was focused on the contents of his wine glass, not paying us mind.

"Is everything alright, Magician?"

I turned to her with a smile. Talking about Lucio's ghost must have played tricks on my mind.

"Yes, of course. I just had a weird feeling, but it's nothing to worry about."

I picked up the story, reminiscing about the way Melchior and Mercedes used to try and boss me around. That's when I felt it again, but this time, I was sure that someone was brushing their fingers down my collarbone. I took another look around. The dreading thought of Lucio's ghost shoot through my brain, so I glanced at Asra. If there were some presence in this room, he would be the first one to sense it.

But he was relaxed as always, comfortably talking and laughing with Nadia. Not a tinge of worry on his beautiful face. Looking at him made me feel calm again. There was nothing wrong. Maybe the events of the last year took their toll on me after all, making me jittery.

"My dear, if you would excuse me, I have to go and compliment the chef. This dish is just divine. But after I get back, I hope you will tell me more about that interesting encounter."

"Of course, I will be waiting patiently. This lovely meal deserves the praise. Please give my best to the chef as well."

She stood up and strolled gracefully towards the Palace cook, that was already laying out the desserts on a nearby counter. Not sure what to do with myself, I found my gaze darting towards Asra again. This time, he was looking straight at me, with the kind of a hooded stare that I knew meant trouble. He picked a strawberry from a nearby tray and placed it in his lips, slowly biting into its flesh, never breaking eye contact with me. He knew what that sight was doing to me. I couldn't think about anything else but those lustful lips of his.

The strawberry was so fresh that a little of the juice spilled from the corner of his mouth. He scooped it up with his finger and looked at me like he was going to pierce my soul, while he licked his finger.

And that's when I felt it. Asra's slick tongue, going up my neck. I felt shivers going down my spine, warming the place between my legs.

It was his doing.

He was looking at me with a mischevious smile on his lips, as I felt his hands slowly sliding up my thighs. He was so far away and yet, I felt it all like he was sitting beside me. I caught my breath in my throat, trying hard not to let it show how hot and bothered I already was.

Nadia turned to him with a question I couldn't quite decipher, and he returned to their conversation like nothing was happening. I don't know how he could be so composed, while I knew that in his mind, he was touching me, grazing his fingers up my sides, kissing my jaw... making my head spin.

"Are you not feeling well my dear? You look a little flushed."

Natiqa's voice brought me back from my daze. It was hard, focusing on her, while I felt Asra's kisses tracing a line from my shoulder blades up to the nape of my neck and his hands delicately grazing the curve of my breasts.

"I'm fine, princess. I guess maybe reliving those troubled times made me a bit nervous."

I continued my story, but I was feeling very distracted. Asra's hands were roaming my body. From delicate grazes on my ankle to gripping my hips tightly. I knew my face must have been slightly colored with a shade of pink, but I pinned it on the unusually hot summer that we were experiencing.

I shot scolding glances towards Asra every now and then, but he just returned them with a warm smile and the spark in his eyes that told me how pleased he was, watching me squirm. His fingertips became bolder, as they slipped from my neck, throught my collarbones, until they stopped at my already hard nipples, giving them some proper attention. A new wave of heat spread through my thighs and my lower abdomen, as I looked at Asra. He was eating berries, and as he took them in his lips, I felt his tongue flicking my nipples.

This was too much to handle. Suddenly, I was aware, that I was holding my fork so tight, that my knuckles turned white. Asra was going to be the death of me. Just when I thought I couldn't bear it anymore, his magic suddenly left my body, and I exhaled slowly, relieved that I was not going to embarrass myself in front of Nadia's guests.

I looked towards Asra but saw an empty seat by Nadia's side.

"Excuse me princess Natiqa. I hope it wouldn't be much of an inconvenience if I stole her for a moment? I'm afraid there's an urgent matter that requires our attention."

"Of course, my dear Asra, go on and attend to your task. But please return her to me after, I need to know how the story of chasing the rabbit-guard ended."

He took me by the hand and helped me up from my chair. We bowed our heads, and he showed me out of the dining room.

His pace was quick, practically dragging me behind him by my hand. I felt a rush of adrenaline shooting through my veins. Did something happen? Was something wrong? He stopped abruptly and looked at the wall to our right.

"Here it is..."

He placed his palm on the brick wall, and before I knew it, we were walking right through it, into a small alcove hidden behind.

"Asra, what are we doi-"

He silenced me with a bruising kiss, pushing my back to the nearby wall. He put his hand on the small of my back and pressed me to his body, while the other palm slid through my side, over the hip, and grabbed my thigh to hook it over his waist.

"I couldn't wait a minute longer. I need to feel you. Touch you. Not just in my mind."

Asra murmured the words lowly, as he planted kisses and delicate love bites from my ear, down the side of my neck. His hand slid underneath my skirt, and he found my folds, already dripping wet with desire

"Mmmm... There's no sweeter feeling it the world than to know your hunger for me."

He slid his finger inside me, sending a jolt of pleasure through my body. He added a second digit and began to slowly pump them in and out of me while his tongue licked the place under my collarbone.  
My hands fumbled with the buttons of his pants, and as I took his length in my palm, he let out a deep moan.

I cupped his cheek with my other hand and guided his lips to mine capturing them in a searing kiss. Our tongues fought for dominion as I was gently stroking his length and his fingers took turns in moving inside me and circling my swollen nub. I felt the heat building up quickly, and I broke the kiss to breathe an order directly into his ear.

"Get inside me... Now..."

He didn't need to be told twice. He guided himself to my entrance, pushing himself between my folds in one steady movement until he filled me completely. I let out a loud cry, and he covered my mouth with his hand, looking at me with pure amusement.

"They can't see us, but they could hear us... This wall is nothing more than an illusion...".

He whispered into my ear, and I nodded in understanding. He began to move inside me with slow, steady pushes of his hips, while he held me firmly with one arm and his other moved to caress my breast.

"I was thinking about this all evening."

He murmured against my ear.

"You don't say..."

I smiled at him knowingly. Of course, he did, I felt his dirty thoughts on my skin. I looked him in his eyes and saw that mischevious spark again. He picked up the pace, and I knew that I was so close already. It was not surprising, giving how I felt his fingers on me for the bigger part of the dinner. His lips met mine again, but this time, as Asra brushed his lips against mine, I felt it... There. He licked my upper lip, and the same sensation of his slick tongue roamed my clit.

"Oh, Gods!" I shouted, the pleasure of his thrusts combined with the feeling of his tongue between my legs overwhelming me.

"I told you, they can hear us."

"I... don't... care... Let them hear."

He continued his thrusts and kisses that transferred down to my little bundle of nerves, and it wasn't much longer, before the wave of pleasure hit me, making my whole body tremble in extasy, my walls clenching around his throbbing length. I moaned his name into his ear, sending him over his own edge, as he came inside me.

He rested his head against my chest, and I tangled my fingers in his hair, holding him so close that our bodies practically melted into one. We stood like that for a while. Hot. Panting. And utterly happy.

"I have to say, that's a nice little party trick you have there Asra. Maybe next time we could put it to use in a little more comfortable circumstances?"

He lifted his gaze at me, his eyes hooded and his lips quirked with mischief.

"Where's the fun in that?"

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a result of the "What are the secret kinks of the main 6" thread in the NSFW group for Arcana on Facebook. I just know that Asra would use magic to tease his lover in a public place.
> 
> Also, If you read this and you liked it, let me know. If you didn't like it, let me know. Any feedback will be appreciated.


End file.
